paragonpostfandomcom-20200214-history
Liberators
The Liberators is a signature supergroup founded and led by Mr. Liberty. The Liberators is one of the two groups that descends from the Young Phalanx, the other being the Teen Paragon Justice Society. History Founded on January 27, 2029 by Mr. Liberty, the Liberators is one of the two descendants of the Young Phalanx. Commemorating the liberations at Auschwitz and Birkenau, the Liberators is the next generation of Vindicators. After Mr. Liberty resigned his positions within the Vindicators and the Freedom Corps in favor of his resurrected mother, Ms. Liberty, the rising hero formed this group to establish his own legacy. Inducting members of all backgrounds, the Liberators, like its model-supergroup, is very diverse. After its foundation, the Liberators entered the war as an official supergroup on January 30 and met their first battle on February 4. Tasked with storming one of the Fifth Column fortresses near Namur, the Liberators easily dealt with the base's forces until they came upon an unexpected host: Reichsman. As they called for backup, the team engaged the alternate great grandfather of the team's founder and found themselves under matched for the villain's strength. Mr. Liberty, protected by the Girdle of Hera, remained the only one standing before help arrived in the form of Tyrant and half of the Praetorian Guard. Following the battle in Belgium, the Liberators found most of the remaining of their war-missions to be victories, losing only twice out of thirty-some task forces; their second loss was their capture in Luxembourg and their third was to Requiem and a legion of his Warwolves. Since the end of the war in 2032, the Liberators have been taking it more on the easy side, joining in hunts for the escaped Scourge leaders at a lesser rate than many of its brethren supergroups. However, they still maintain their status of the one of the greatest rising supergroups Paragon City has ever seen. Members *Mr. Liberty (founder, leader) *Frozenhale *Luminary *Physion (replacement) *Superacast *Zetakonix (dies) Roster Heroes Frozenhale After his defeat in 2025 at the hands of Erek Rynard and the Legacy Chain, the Lord of Frosts reincarnated himself within the soul of Carly Jovos. However, upon doing so, his soul became infused with her own, negating all the evil within him and any influence he could have over her. After discovering her powers, Carly took up the persona known as Frozenhale, modeling herself after her idol and heroine, Winter Sapphire. Powers Fly Self Fly Chilblain Ranged, Moderate Damage over Time (Cold), Foe: Immobilize -Speed -Recharge -Fly Block of Ice Ranged, Moderate Damage (Cold) Foe: Hold -Speed -Recharge Frost Bite Targeted Area of Effect, Minor Damage over Time (Cold), Foe Immobilize -Speed -Rehcarge Flash Freeze Targeted Location Area of Effect, Foe Knockdown -Speed Ice Slick Ranged Targeted Area of Effect Minor Damage (Cold/Lethal), Foe Sleep Glacier Point Blank Area of Effect, Foe: Hold, -Recharge, -Speed Jack Frost Summon Jack Frost: Melee Moderate Damage (Cold) Freezing Touch Melee, Minor Damage (Cold) Foe: +Hold Greater Ice Sword Melee, High Damage (Cold, Lethal) Foe: -Recharge -Speed Ice Storm Ranged (Location Area of Effect), Minor Damage over Time(Cold), Foe: -Recharge, -Speed Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Luminary Kyle Rafter, aka Luminary, is the gifted inheritor of his father’s powers. The third manifestation of the Luminary persona, Kyle has much of his father’s ambition and foresight within him, sometimes causing disputes between himself and his team leader, Mr. Liberty, the founder and leader of the Liberators. Powers Quantum Flight Self: Fly, +Intangible Gleaming Bolt Ranged, Minor Damage (Energy), Foe -Defense Glinting Eye Ranged, Moderate Damage (Energy), Foe -Defense Gleaming Blast Ranged, High Damage (Energy), Foe: -Defense, Knockback Radiant Strike Melee, Superior Damage (Smash/Energy), Foe: -Defense, -Fly, Knockback Proton Scatter Ranged (Cone), Moderate Damage (Energy), Foe: -Defense Luminous Detonation Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect), Moderate Damage (Energy), Foe: -Defense, Knockback Incandescent Strike Melee, Extreme Damage (Smash/Energy), Foe: Hold, -Defense, -Fly, Knockdown Pulsar Point Blank Area of Effect, Foe Disorient Solar Flare Melee (Point Blank Area of Effect), High Damage (Energy), Foe: -Defense, Knockback Dawn Strike Point Blank Area of Effect, Extreme Damage (Energy), Foe: -Defense, Knockback, Self: -Recovery Total Focus Melee, Extreme damage (Energy/Smash), Disorient Incandescence Self +Resistance (Energy, Negative Energy) Personal Force Field Self +Def, Res(All), -Acc EM Pulse PBAoE, Hold, -Endurance, -Regen, Special vs. Robots, Self: -Recovery Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Mr. Liberty Fox McFaires, formerly known as Young Liberty, was killed in 2029 during World War III only to be resurrected by his mother’s sacrifice to the death mender, Soullinx. Upon his reawakening, Fox gazed upon Hera as she anointed him to take his mother’s place as the carrier of the Liberty Belt and as her blessed warrior. Once his mother returned to the world of the living, Mr. Liberty founded the supergroup known as the Liberators, a group that would later replace the Vindicators. Powers Super Speed Self +Speed (Minor Stealth) Thunder Kick Melee, Minor Damage (Smash), Minor Disorient Storm Kick Melee, Moderate Damage (Smash) Crane Kick Melee, High Damage (Smash), Knockback Crippling Axe Kick Melee, Moderate Damage (Smash), Foe Immobilize, -Speed, -Fly Dragon’s Tail Point Blank Area of Effect, Moderate Damage (Smash), Foe Knockback Eagles Claw Melee, Superior Damage (Smash), Foe Minor Disorient, +Special Temp Invulnerability Self +Resistance (Lethal, Smashing) Dull Pain Self Heal +Maximum Health Unstoppable Self, +Resistance(Disorient, Sleep, Hold, Immobilize, Knockback, All Damage except Psionics) Lightning Bolt Ranged, high damage (Energy), -Endurance Thunder Strike Melee high damage (Smash), Disorient, Knockback Charged Armor Self +Resistance (smashing, lethal, energy) Resistance Resistance: Smashing, Lethal Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Physion Captain of the United States Army, Jordan Klein was the prime subject of the New Manhattan Project. Although he joined the Super Corps and served his four-year service, Physion eventually left the Corps and joined the Liberators once it lost one of its members. Physion happens to be the first son as well, sharing a rocky relationship with the President. Powers Super Speed Self +Speed (Minor Stealth) Teleport Ranged (Location), Self Teleport Quick Strike Melee, Light DMG(Smash/Energy), Foe -DMG Body Blow Melee, Moderate DMG(Smash/Energy), Stun, Foe -DMG Smashing Blow Melee, High DMG(Smash/Energy), Foe Disorient -DMG Repulsing Torrent Ranged (Cone), Moderate DMG(Energy/Smash), Foe Knockback Burst PBAoE Melee, Moderate DMG(Smash/Energy), Knockdown, Foe -DMG Focused Burst Ranged, High DMG(Smash/Energy), Knockdown, Foe -DMG Concentrated Strike Melee, Extreme DMG(Energy/Smash), Foe -DMG Disorient, Self +Special Balanced Particles Self +DEF(Energy, Knockback, Smash), +Res(DEF Debuff) Repel PBAoE, Foe Knockback Inertial Reflexes Self +Recharge, +SPD, +Jump Particle Shift Self +DEF(End Drain, Energy, Knockback, Smash), +Res(DEF Debuff) +Recovery, +DMG, PBAoE +Special Self Stealth, +Defense (All) Invisibility Self Stealth, +Defense (All) Phase Shift Self Intangible Charged Particle Eyes Ranged, Moderate DMG(Energy), Foe -DEF(All) Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Superacast --''insert in-game profile''-- Powers Fly Self Fly Super Jump Self Long Jump Charged Brawl Melee, Minor Damage(Smashing/Energy), Foe Sleep, -Endurance Havoc Punch Melee, Moderate Damage(Smashing/Energy), Foe Sleep, -Endurance Jacob's Ladder Melee(Cone), High Damage(Energy), Foe Sleep, -Endurance Thunder Strike Melee(Area of Effect), High Damage(Smashing/Energy), Foe Disorient, Knockback Chain Induction Melee, Moderate Damage(Smashing/Energy), Foe -Endurance, +Special Lightning Clap Point Blank Area of Effect, Foe Disorient, Knockback Lightning Rod Targeted Point Blank Area of Effect, Superior Damage(Energy), Foe Knockback; Self Teleport Earth's Embrace Self +Max Health, +Resistance(Toxic) Granite Armor Self, +Resistance(All but Psionics), +Defense(All but Psionics), -Speed, -Recharge, -Damage Salt Crystals Point Blank Area of Effect, Foe: Sleep, -Defense Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Zetakonix --''insert in-game profile''-- Powers Super Speed Self +Speed (Minor Stealth) Neutrino Bolt Ranged, Minor Damage (Energy), Foe -Defense X-Ray Beam Ranged, Moderate Damage (Energy), Foe -Defense Irradiate Point blank area of effect, Moderate Damage over time (Energy), Foe -Defense Electron Haze Close, Moderate Cone Damage (Energy), Foe -Defense, Knockback Cosmic Burst Close, Extreme Damage (Energy), Foe Disorient, -Defense Neutron Bomb Ranged (Targeted Area of effect), Moderate Damage (Energy), Foe -Defense Atomic Blast Point Blank Area of effect, Extreme Damage (Energy/Smashing), Foe Hold, -Defense, Self -Recovery Enervating Field Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect), Foe: -Dam, -Res Lingering Radiation Enemy targeted AoE, -Regen, -Recharge, -Speed Choking Cloud PBAoE, Pulsing Foe Hold Fallout Ally corpse targeted, AoE extreme damage Atomic Eruption Point Blank Area of effect, Ultimate Damage (Energy/Smashing), Ally Death, Foe Death, Self Death Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Category:Teams Category:Supergroups